Home
by Phoenixlivesagain
Summary: She was just a medic and that was it, not a pilot not an engineer nor a technological genius just a medic. So why did she step into that very large blue mechanical lion? And why could she hear it in the back of her head saying 'Home'. Rating may go up.


Hi folks first Voltron story here!

Now this is my first time writing in third person and I honestly tried my best with it but I'm still not to sure on how this came out. So please no flames but I would like some constructive criticism I'm still deciding if I should do this in first person or not so let me know what you think!

* * *

"Alright you're going to need to take a few days off from training due to this injury, these are for the pain and that's about it." Giving the prescribed meds to the cadet the young medic sent them on their way.

"Thanks Ana," The cadet said with a smile, slowly coming off the bed the cadet limped out of the clinic with a small 'whoosh' sound the door closed behind them. After they had left Ana began to set back all of her supplies but a minute later she heard the door open once again, "Hey Ana your shift is over so you can head out for the day."

Turning she smiled at the incoming medical assistant, "Hey thanks Alex, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah later."

Gathering her things she headed off to her room to relax, "Yo beautiful wait up!"

Groaning Ana turned to see three cadets headed her way, "Lance, Hunk, Pidge shouldn't you three be in training right now?"

Grinning widely Lance, a pilot in training, approached Ana swinging an arm over her shoulder he leaned heavily on her, "So what are you up to right now gorgeous?"

Hearing someone groan from behind them she turned to see Pidge and Hunk rolling their eyes, "Lance we're late enough as is we've got no time for your flirting lets go." Said Pidge.

Ana loved these three they were some of her best friends there at the Garrison, Lance was a brown haired blue eyed Cuban training to become a pilot the boy could become one of the best if he'd only stop showing off half the time. Then there was Hunk one of the sweetest guys she has ever met the large Samoan is a genius when it comes to cooking, which she has had the pleasure of trying, along with being a proficient engineer. As for Pidge well Pidge is a down right technological genius, most of the time whenever Pidge starts going off about technology Ana just tends to smile and nod.

"Pidge is right Lance stop _trying_ to flirt and get to training." She said with a smile wrapping her own arm around Lance's waist.

Looking shocked and offended all at once Lance said, "You telling me my flirting isn't working,"

"Lance it never does, at least not on me." She said laughing.

Seeing the boys smile falter Ana gave him a laugh and hug, "Anyways," he said coming back to himself, "since you're not doing anything right now why don't you come and watch our simulated rescue mission that way I can show you how awesome I am."

Rolling her eyes Ana figured she didn't have much of a choice since the entire group was already making their way to the simulation room, "Why not."

After coming upon the simulation room Ana wished everyone luck and took a spot in an observation room, "Do your best guys!"

…

…..  
….

The simulation was not going good, as soon as they had arrived the instructor ordered them into the simulator and once everything started poor Hunk was already motion sick and Lances constant moving of the ship was not any help.

 _I really need to give him some Dramamine._ She thought while grimacing as Hunk threw-up in the main gear box within a few more minutes the simulation was a failure.

Once the crew was out of the simulator the instructor asked the other cadets to point out their mistakes and they were showing no mercy.

"The engineer puked in the main gear box."

"The com spec took off his safety harness."

"The pilot crashed!"

Wincing over the mistakes Ana could only shake her head, _Oh these boys._

"And worst off all during the whole jump they're arguing with each other. If you are this bad individually you can at least be able to work together as a team. It is these kind of mental mistakes that cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos mission."

Frowning at that last statement Ana looked to Pidge, "That's not true sir,"

Turning quickly the instructor quickly replied, "What did you say!"

Before anything else could be said Lance quickly covered Pidges mouth, sighing Ana made her way down to greet the group.

"So that could have gone a little better." She stated with a wry smile.

"No kidding, if Lance would have stopped trying to show off and listened we possibly could have made it." Pidge said with a scoff.

"Hey I was doing just fine I didn't need any backseat piloting." Lance grumbled, shaking her head Ana turned to the last crew member.

"Hunk, buddy how you doing friend?"

"Ugh I think I'm done I'm going to bed."

Smiling at the big fellow Ana patted his arm, "Well drink some water first then go lay down, as for me I'm done to guys it's been a long day at the clinic so I'm gonna head to bed also." Stretching Ana gave a hug to Lance and Hunk, "You coming Pidge?" Ana asked since her and Pidges room were the same way.

"Yeah same here later guys." Once everyone said their goodnights everyone went their separate ways.

…...

…

…..

After a few minutes of walking in silence Ana asked to Pidge, "You ok?" Looking down to the cadet Ana could see the frown marring the young girls face.

"Katie." She whispered.

"I'm fine Ana really it just, when the instructor said it was their fault."

Placing a hand on her shoulder Ana gave a gentle squeeze, when Pidge first entered the Garrison Ana had noticed right away how a few documents concerning Pidge Gunderson were fabricated. Ana had to give the girl some credit she knew what she was doing when she foraged those documents, when Ana first found out she had asked Pidge to a confidential meeting.

" _You're Katie Holt aren't you? Your father and brother were part of the Kerberos mission."_

" _You can't tell anyone please." She said in an almost panicked voice._

" _It's ok I won't, I promise. I've heard about how you'd sneak in here from time to time to get more information about the mission," Smiling gently at the girl Ana tried to calm her down, "look I can clearly see how far you'd go for your family and I won't stand in the way of that. I noticed some discrepancies with your medical paperwork and that's why I asked for this meeting I'll take care of this paperwork and make sure it's straightened out for you but if you need anything you can always come to me, ok."_

 _Shocked Katie couldn't believe it thinking it was a joke, "Just like that? You're just going to let me keep doing what I'm doing?"_

" _Why not? You're going through a lot just to get any kind of information on your family, who am I to get in the way of that?"_

" _Thank you."_

This girl was doing everything she could to find her family so she took it upon herself to make sure that her identify was kept secret by at least making sure that none of the other medical staff took notice of her foraged records.

Reaching her room first she turned and gave a hug to Pidge, "You sure you're good?"

Feeling the small girl hug back Ana smiled, "Yeah Ana I'm good thank you for everything."

"Not at all kiddo."

After their goodnights Ana closed the door and began to get ready to relax for the night, after taking a quick shower Ana dressed in a comfortable pair of sleep shorts and a white tank top. Picking up her sketchbook and pencil she made herself comfortable across her bed laying on her stomach she opened her book to her most recent sketch.

"Light out in five! Everyone back to their rooms."

 _Curfew time already?_

Looking to her clock she noticed nearly thirty-minutes had already passed stretching out she closed her sketchbook and readied herself for bed but not even a minute after lights out a knock came to her door.

 _I can only guess as to who that could be._ She thought sighing.

Rolling out of bed she opened her door to see two cadets, "Well why good evening beautiful." Lance said leaning against her door with a sheepish looking Hunk behind him.

"It is lights out you two what are you doing here?"

"You were there when Commander Iverson said that we need to bond as a team so were gonna grab you and Pidge hit the town loosen up meets some nice girls in your case maybe a guy but then again why would you need to when you have me,"

"Ok ok I'm just sayin this right here and now that this is a bad idea." Hunk said in a rush interrupting Lance's talking while looking up and down the hallway nervously.

Paying no heed to the interruption Lance smiled widely, "So Ana let's go!"

Laughing at the two Ana moved to let the boys into her room, "Alright fine, you two just get in here so you don't get caught, I need to change real quick."

Grabbing a pair of jean shorts Ana was about to drop her sleep shorts to change but both Lance and Hunk were staring at her, "Really guys turn around."

"Oops yup sorry!" Hunk said with a blush turning quickly.

Grinning widely Lance nearly whined, "Come one Ana,"

"Lance!" She hissed.

Pouting the boy reluctantly turned around but still made sure to catch a quick peak of his changing friend blushing when he did see her in her black bikini bottom underwear, a sharp prod from Hunk to his side made him turn back around with a sheepish grin.

Quickly changing into her pair of shorts and putting on a gray hoodie Ana was ready to go, "Alright guys lets go and Hunk thanks for turning Lance around."

"Welcome Ana."

Sputtering Lance knew he was caught even though he still tried to play it off, "I don't know what you're talking about Ana."

Pinching the boy in his side she said, "I'm sure you don't,"

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for taking a peak at my ass you perv, now let's go already." She knew Lance meant no harm by it and honestly she really didn't care.

Smiling Lance rubbed his side where Hunk gave him a solid nudge and where Ana pinched him. _Totally worth it._ He thought.

Finally leaving her room the trio made their way to Pidges room making sure to dodge any roaming guards. "Guys we really shouldn't be doing this." Hunk said showing his nervousness.

Coming upon a break room full of commanding officers Lance said back to Hunk, "You know for someone in a space exploration program you don't have much of a sense of adventure."

"All of your little _adventures_ end up with me in the principal's office." Hunk said while Lance took a quick peak into the room to make sure that all the officers were busy. Laughing at their banter Ana noticed that Hunk had a point the poor boy really was in the principal's office more often than not. Crawling to the other side of the large break window the three finally made it to Pidges hallway.

Before they could come to knocking on Pidges door though it suddenly opened scaring the three back behind to another hallway. Peaking around the corner they noticed Pidge sneak out of her room, "Where is he going?" Questioned Lance.

They tried following Pidge as best they could but they had to duck and cover every few minutes due to passing guards, by the time the three caught up Pidge was already up on the roof with a pair of headphones and listening equipment sitting down. Sneaking up as quietly as possible Lance creeped behind Pidge with Hunk behind him crawling across the ground, lifting a side of the headphones Lance said directly into Pidges ear, "You come up here to rock out?"

Jumping in surprise Pidge gave a little freak out, "Ah ooh Lance, Hunk, Ana um no uh just looking up at the stars."

Looking over all the equipment Lance questioned, "Where did you get all this stuff, it doesn't look like Garrison tech."

Turning to the boy Pidge said proudly, "I built it."

"You built all this?" Hunk said slowly creeping up to the tech hoping to get his hands on it, with a quick slap to his hand Pidge reprimanded him, "Ah stop it." Turning back around Pidge continued to explain what the equipment was for, "With this thing I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system." She said still with that prideful look to her face.

Raising a hand to his chin Lance looked to Pidge, "That right? All the way to Kerberos?"

As soon as he had said that Pidge gave a look of surprise then quickly turned away from the boy with a bit of a pout, "You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up what's your deal?"

Shaking her head Ana turned her attention from the two teens to see Hunk still on his hands and knees grasping at the small satellite going up to him she leaned down, "Pidge is gonna snap at you again."

Paying no heed to her warning Hunk 'shushed' her and not even a second later, "Second warning Hunk." Pidge quickly groused, frowning the boy moved away.

Laughing Ana moved around her friends to look out across the valley it really was a nice night she should start coming up here just to star gaze. Hearing Lance sigh she turned back around to the trio, "Look Pidge if were gonna bond as a team we can't have any secrets."

Sighing Pidge reluctantly gave in, "Fine the world as you know it is about to change," she started, moving back over to the group Ana stood next to Lance to hear Pidge better. Once settled next to the boy she again noticed how Hunk reached out his hand to touch more of the equipment smiling at his antics she shook her head.

 _The boy just doesn't learn._

Continuing on Pidge explained, "the Kerberos mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake, stop touching my equipment!" Pidge quickly yelled once she noticed Hunks wandering hands, frowning in disappointment he simply flopped over to his side, "So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter."

Sitting up quickly at the mention of aliens Hunk said worriedly, "Whoa what aliens?"

Frowning at her explanation Ana jumped into the conversation, "Pidge how reliable is your scanner exactly?"

"I think I'm a little offended by that Ana and its very reliable thank you very much." Pidge said giving a slight glare to the other girl.

Feeling Lance shift next to her she heard him say plainly, "Ok so you're insane got it."

Knocking an elbow to his side Ana gave him a glare, "What? I'm just saying."

Frowning Pidge piped up, "I'm serious they keep repeating one word Voltron," holding up a notepad Pidge showed them a full page with the word 'Voltron' along with some doodles, "and tonight it's going crazier than I have ever heard it."

"How crazy?" Lance said still not quite believing Pidge.

As soon as that was said an announcement came across the intercom: _**Attention students this is not a drill, we are on lock down security situation Zulu Niner repeat all students are to remain in barracks until further notice.**_

Standing to attention the group listened intently, "What's going on?" Hunk questioned.

Noticing how their surroundings were brightening Ana looked to the sky only to see what looked to be a meteor and it seemed that Hunk noticed it too since he exclaimed, "Is that a meteor, a very very big meteor."

Pulling some binoculars from her bag Pidge looked up to the meteor, "What is it Pidge?" Ana questioned becoming a little more freaked out about the situation.

"It's a ship."

Grabbing the binoculars from Pidge Lance also took a look, "Holy crow I can't believe what I'm seeing that's not one of ours."

"No its one of theirs." Pidge said with a grin to her face.

"So wait there really are aliens out there?"

"Apparently." Ana said answering Hunk while still staring down the ship as it came crashing down behind a ridge.

Seeing the Garrison move out in their all-terrain vehicles Pidge looked to us with excitement, "We gotta see that ship."

 _This is going to be a long night._ Ana thought to herself, and yet she couldn't shake the feeling of excitement that ran through her, smiling she took off after Pidge and Lance, "Let's go Hunk!" She said to the not so excited cadet.

"Oh this is the worst team building exorcise ever." Hunk grumbled as he reluctantly ran to his friends.

….

….

….

It took them a solid twenty minutes to get to the ridge where the ship had crashed and by the time they got to a cliff looking down at the crash site the Garrison had already set up. Laying on her stomach beside Pidge Ana tried to see what exactly was going on down below but Lance had gotten to the binoculars before she could, "Whoa what the heck is that and who the heck is she."

Groaning Ana really wanted to see what was down there but seeing as how Lance had his sights on something other than the alien ship she gave a nudge to Pidge, "Smack him for me please."

Doing as she requested Pidge knocked him behind his head, "Lance!"

"Ow right alien ship." He said getting back on track.

Even without the binoculars Ana could see how many guards there were, "Guys we'd never make it past all those guards to get a look."

Getting up from his kneeling position Hunk stated, "Aw man yeah yeah I guess there's nothing much else we can do but head back to the barracks right."

"Come on Hunk tell me how many times are we ever going to see something like this huh?" Ana said to the cadet as he tried to sneak off. Stopping in his tracks he turned back to the girl, "Its alien Ana how is this not totally creeping you out right now."

Before she could reply Pidge piped up, "Wait they set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed look."

Crowding around the surveillance equipment the camera feed popped up showing a man strapped to a bed with a couple of quarantine doctors, " _Hey what are you doing?"_

" _Calm down Shiro we just need to keep you quarantined until we can run some testes on you."_

" _You have to listen to me they destroy worlds ugh aliens are coming!"_

Pointing to the screen Lance said amazed, "That's Shiro, the pilot of the Kerberos mission that guys my hero!"

"I guess he's not dead in space after all." Hunk stated also amazed at who he was seeing.

 _The pilot of the Kerberos mission but where are the others?_ Ana thought frowning, as if reading her mind Pidge questioned her thought aloud, "Where's the rest of the crew?"

Hearing one of the quarantine doctors speaking again everyone quieted down to listen, _"Do you know how long you've been gone?"_

Breathing heavily Shiro replied back irritation clearly in his voice, " _I don't know months years look there's no time aliens are coming here for a weapon their probably on their way, they'll destroy us, we have to find Voltron."_

At that one word the Pidge repeated it with surprise, "Voltron."

" _Sir take a look at this it appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic."_

" _Put him under until we know what that thing can do."_

" _No, no don't put me under no no there's no time!"_

"They didn't ask about the rest of his crew." Pidge said offhandedly.

"What are they doing the guys a legend and they don't even want to listen to him?" Lance stated incredulously.

"We have to get him out." Pidge stated.

Standing to his feet Hunk raised his hands to state, "Uh I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?"

"That was before we were properly motivated we just gotta think," Lance said with a hand to his chin, "could we tunnel in?"

Grinning at his suggestion Ana turned to him, "And how long do you think it would take to tunnel in there Lance? I don't think we have that kind of time nerd."

Making a face at her words Lance stuck his tongue out at her, "Just a suggestion Ana."

"Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like some med techs, or Ana you're an actual med tech why don't you sneak in for us?" Pidge said turning to her with a grin.

Arching a brow she leaned away from the girl, "Maybe because the other techs down there might recognize me besides I'm sure I heard the voice of one of my superiors I'm not risking that think of something else."

"Or we could dress up as cooks head back to the dorms sneak into the commissary and get a late night snack." Hunk said putting in his two cents while the rest of us gave him a deadpan look.

"No," Lance said bluntly, "what we need is a distraction."

As soon as those words left his mouth explosions rocked the grounds a ways back from the camp, "Whoa is that the aliens are they here! They got here so quick!" Hunk yelled in a panic.

Hearing an engine running Ana stood up to look down the valley, "It looks like those explosions were a distraction for whoever that is." She said pointing to a hover bike, "The Garrison is heading to the blast and this guy is coming in from the other side."

Lifting up the binoculars Lance saw a young man running into the quarantine tent, "No way, oh he is not going to beat us in there. That guy is always trying to one up me." Lowering the binoculars Lance raced down the cliff-side.

Confused as to who it could be Ana yelled after him, "Lance who is it?"

"Keith." He yelled back

"Who?" Pidge questioned while picking up all her equipment.

"Wait are you sure?" Hunk said also running down the cliff-side.

"I'd recognize that mullet anywhere." Lance replied.

"Wait whose Keith?" Pidge said still confused.

"Come on Pidge I'll explain later." Ana said grabbing Pidges wrist and dragging her along after the two running boys.

Coming upon the quarantine tent the group heard a fight break out inside the tent before they entered Ana instructed both Hunk and Pidge to stay outside as a look out for the Garrison. Entering the main tent both her and Lance saw Keith helping Shiro up from the bed, "Nope no your nope nononono no you don't, I'm saving Shiro." Lance ranted while walking up to both Keith and Shiro, lifting Shiro's other arm over his shoulder Lance stared Keith down.

"Who are you?" Questioned Keith completely confused as to who this guy was.

"Who am I, uh the names Lance…" a few eye blinks and still Keith didn't now, "we were in the same class at the Garrison." Lance continued.

"Really you an engineer?" Keith replied.

"No I'm a pilot you know we were like rivals, you know Lance and Keith neck and neck." Lance explained trying to get him to remember who he was.

Finally recognizing the other pilot Keith said somewhat condescendingly, "Oh wait I remember you you're a cargo pilot."

Frowning at the comment Lance shot back, "Well not anymore I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out."

"Well congratulations."

Beginning to get annoyed with the twos bickering and that it was taking them too long to get moving Ana snapped at them, "Ladies ladies you're both pretty can we please get moving before the Garrison gets back?"

As if finally noticing the other person in the tent Keith looked up in surprise, "Ana?"

"Hey Keith." She said smiling gently at the boy, "I'll give you a proper hello later but we need to get going right now." Finally getting the boys to start moving they all headed outside the quarantine tent.

"Ana!" Pidge yelled.

"We're coming Pidge."

"Aw man their coming back and they do not look happy, we gotta go." Ana heard Hunk say, turning around she noticed faintly the headlights of the Garrison vehicles.

 _Yup time to go._ She thought in a rush coming up to Keith's hover bike she heard Hunk ask Keith if it was ok to hitch a ride, not like he was giving him much choice as he climbed atop the bike along with the rest of the group. Climbing on a wing Ana helped Lance bring Shiro atop the bike but tumbled over as Hunk slipped hard onto the tail of the bike.

"Is this thing going to be able to carry all of us?" Pidge asked Keith as he made himself comfortable in the driver's seat, "No." He said bluntly.

Settling in front of Pidge Ana had no time to anchor herself due to Keith starting up the bike and having Lance shove Shiro atop of her, "Hey why are you dumping him on me?" She shrieked due to the sudden weight of the man.

She wasn't able to complain much more due to Keith maneuvering the bike high in the air and making a hard U-turn to escape the Garrison that was quickly coming upon them. Panicking over the movements Ana felt herself and Shiro slipping, grabbing hold of the man tightly with one arm over his chest and a leg wrapped around one of his she tried desperately to anchor herself. Luckily Lance was still on the wing of the bike and helping her steady herself, "Keith can this thing go any faster!?" Ana yelled over the wind as she noticed the Garrison hot on their tail.

"We can try dumping some weight." He smarted back.

Frowning at his suggestion she yelled again, "We do not need this negativity right now Keith!"

Giving instructions to Hunk on helping him maneuver the bike they were lucky enough to be gaining some ground from the Garrison albeit with a few of their vehicles crashing here and there. Their next problem came in the form of a cliff coming up ahead of them, "Keith no!" Ana yelled out in panic as she noticed that Keith was not slowing down or turning away from the cliff.

Smiling at the worried and telling voices behind him Keith sped up the bike leaned down and said on simple word, "Yup."

And off the cliff they went, every single one of them besides Keith, yelling as the plummeted down the cliff, "What are you doing you're going to kill us all!" Lance yelled out clinging to the wing.

"Shut up and trust me." Keith replied back as he concentrated pulling the thrusters upward at the last possible moment. As they neared the ground at blinding speed Keith was able to successfully pull the vehicle upright at the most precise moment proving that he truly was one of the best pilots.

Finally away from the Garrison we headed out to open land giving a relieved sigh Ana tried her best to calm her racing heartbeat, "Keith," She yelled out to be heard.

"Yeah Ana."

"When this thing stops and this guy is off of me I am going to murder you for pulling that stunt you hear me." She threatened.

Laughing Keith gave a quick glance to the woman on the tail of his bike, "Yeah I'm sure you will."

* * *

Alright there you go! Please review and let me know how this went!


End file.
